Kuroko and Kiriko
by dinohannah
Summary: With the disbandment of the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko mind snapped and as a result, he has another conscious in his mind. Uh oh, this cannot be good. Let me introduce you to Kuroko and Kiriko, the other half of the phantom sixth man. Akito!Kuroko Agito!Kiriko
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Teikou Middle School Basketball Club. A super strong school with more than 100 club members, boasting several successive championship wins. But even in that glorious history, there is a team that can without fail be called the "strongest". A generation of five players with a talent like you would see in ten years called the "Generation of Miracles". But… there was a strange rumor about the "Generation of Miracles" despite nobody knowing him and not being in any match records, there was still one more person the 5 geniuses acknowledged as a superior… the Phantom Sixth man… the one who changed… for better or for worse… you decide...


	2. Kuroko and Kiriko

Chapter 1

"Reading club here!"

"Join the basketball club!"

"Swimming here!"

Voices shouted around the open courtyard as people of all shapes and sizes swamped the area, trying to get places. It was the beginning of the school year.

One person wasn't in a particular hurry. This person had sky blue, slightly spiky hair. The individual strands fell down around his eyes and shoulders. He wore a bandage-like eye patch over his right eye while his other was the same sky blue as his hair. The Seirin uniform hang loosely on his body. A book was in hand and a small smile was on his face as he picked his way - without trouble - through the crowd.

Eventually, he made it to his destination: the Basketball Club stall. He noticed a small brown haired female, a dark haired male with glasses, a cat-like male, and a large tiger-like man sitting at the table.

'_This is going to be interesting...'_ he thought to himself. Ignoring them, he picked up a pen and a form. He filled out all the info needed with both of his hands - he was ambidextrous - and placed both the pen and the paper on the table.

He left the others to their thoughts with a soft laugh.

"WTF?!" Was the collective shout when the occupants at the table heard the sound of light laughter.

"Who was that?!" The girl, Riko Aida, shouted.

"I don't know but whoever it was, they left a filled out form." The guy with glasses, Hyuuga, said.

"Let me see." The form was passed over to Riko. She read the information and she couldn't help but imagine what was written on the sheet whispering in her ears.

'_Kuroko and _**KIRIKO Tetsuya. **_We wish _**want to join your **_basketball _**team**. _We come from the _**fucking Teiko Middle School. **_Please allow us to join. _**Or face the fucking consequences**. _By the way, _**we were here** _the whole _**fucking **_time.'_

"IIIIEEEE!" Riko screamed. "These g-guys are f-from the 'Generation of Miracles'!"

"WHAT?!" The people at the table screamed, except for the tiger-like male, Kagami Taiga, who just stared at them weirdly.

"Who is this 'Generation of Miracles you speak of?" He growled slightly.

"Only the best basketball team in all of high school and middle school basketball!" Riko cried. "AHHHHH! WHY DID I MISS SUCH A BEAUTIFUL EGGS?!"

"Well, I guess we will meet him at the practices." Hyuuga said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Kuroko! Kiriko! Huh. I guess they didn't show up." Riko said, dejectedly. "ALRIGHT! LET'S SEE HOW GOOD OUR FIRST YEARS ARE! WE WILL -"

"Excuse me. I am Kuroko." A small blue-haired male appeared in front of her.

"HIIIEEEE!"

"WAHH!"

"GAHH!"

"OMFG!"

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" One of the other regulars shouted at Kuroko.

"I was here the whole time." He stated simply as he turned back to Riko. "You want me to remove my shirt yes?"

"Y-yes please." She stammered.

He removed his shirt.

VROOM! MEEP MEEP! HURNK!

Riko sat on the bus, looking out the window with her headphones in. In the window, she saw Kuroko's unbelievably low stats and… Kiriko's unbelievably higher-than-Kagami's stats.

'_How can someone be like this? Having two separate personalities and statistical physical abilities like that? It shouldn't be even possible but it was right in front of my eyes… I can't wait to see what those are capable of._' She thought with a smirk.

Kagami was practicing in a nearby outdoor court when a flash of blue entered his line of sight.

"GAHH!" He cried in surprise as he missed his shot; the ball bouncing of the corner of the hoop and into Kuroko's hands. "WHEN DID YOU GET THERE?!"

"I have been here the whole time… **Bakagami…**" The insult was said in a rougher voice.

Kagami looked the bluenette up and down when he noticed Kuroko's eyepatch was covering his right eye. His left eye, the one the tiger hadn't seen before now, was the exact same as his other but it had a vertical pupil.

"**Fucking pleased to meet ya, Bakagami. The name is Kiriko and don't ya forget it! I'm the fucking angel's - Kuroko - darker side.**" The left eye was glaring at Kagami who was shocked to do anything.

"I-I- how can there be two different people in your body?!" Kagami shouted.

"**That is a fucking easy question to answer. When the fucking 'Generation of Dorks' split, Kuroko developed me as another personality to keep him safe. While Kuroko has the non-existence and a weak body, I make up for it with my overpowering existence and strong body. Whenever Kuroko's misdirection and lack of presence on the field run out, that means I have come to play.**"

"S-so you are another personality altogether but how are you able to change so easily?"

"**Easy. Ya see this eyepatch? If I move it over my left eye, Kuroko is in control and vice versa. Sometimes we don't even need the eyepatch to take over a certain part of our body.**"

"Uh… ok. Anyway, since both of you were part of the 'Generation of Miracles', I want to play one on one with both of you."

"**Well then, let's fucking rock all fucking night long, BAKAGAMI! AH HA HA HA!**" Kirko laughed as he royally beat Kagami's ass into the ground in less than 3 minutes. Quite literally as well.

The black and redheaded tigerman turned away from the ordering counter with a mountain of burgers on a tray. He headed over to the only open table and sat down. He never saw the bluenette already at the table until he took a bite out of the top burger.

"Domo." Kuroko said in monotone.

"GAAH!" Kagami choked on his burger. "What are you doing there?! Get out of here!"

"I was here the whole time. Besides **we like this restaurant's fucking vanilla milkshakes. **This is also my usual hangout."

Kagami sighed when he heard Kiriko. He was glad the psychotic teen is on his team. His ass still hurt - and many other parts of his body - from the ass whoopin' Kiriko gave him.

"Keh. I can't wait to see how you practice, Kiriko." The tigerman smirked.

"**Oh, it won't be me ya'd be watching practice. It will be the fucking angel. After all, no one else knows about our fucking predicament.**" Kiriko's voice echoed around Kagami as he seemingly disappeared into thin air. Kagami was left there, shuddering and with a loss of appetite.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"OK! LET'S HAVE A 5-ON-5 MINI GAME WITH THE FRESHMAN VS THE REGULARS!" Riko shouted as she stood on the basketball court of Seirin's gym.

"WHAT?! So early? I remember what it was like last year. The regulars made it to the final league when they were just freshmen!"

"NO WAY!"

"We'll never win!"

"There is no time to be scared! Let's just play!" Kagami snapped at the other freshmen.

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU USELESS SACKS OF TRASH!**" Kagami groaned and resisted the instinct of facepalming when everyone else on the court tried to find the source of that rough voice.

All the players stared - including Bakagami Taiga - at Kuroko Tetsuya while they tried to catch their breath. Kuroko included.

'_So this is what they're like. Kuroko is the passing specialist as well as the weak one. Kiriko is the demonic power drive with the zone in his grasp as well as the strong one. Heh. They make a very formidable team. Makes me wonder what would happen if they were both in control.._.' Kagami thought as he panted.

The freshman won by a few points.

"Uh…" Kagami stared at Kuroko Tetsuya, who, once again, was sitting at Kagami's usual spot at Maji Burger. "... why are you there again…?"

"You are the one who came to sit at my table and it's because I like the vanilla shakes here." Kuroko said in monotone.

"Go sit elsewhere."

"No."

"Don't go thinking we're friends now…"

"Like I said, I was the first one to sit here."

The red and black haired tigerman glared at the eyepatched, blue haired, psychopath before sighing and tossing the other boy a burger. "... here."

A question mark magically appeared by Kuroko's head.

"I'll give you one." Kagami said, "I'm not interested in weak guy but I'll acknowledge you're worth one piece of all that."

"... **Fucking thank you, Bakagami.**" Kiriko grinned sadistically. The tigerman groaned when he heard that rough voice.

"Can you not do that so randomly?" Kagami sighed with a hand over his eyes.

"Do what Kagami-san?"

The ace of Seirin lifted his head up so quickly a crack was heard. The Phantom was staring at him.

"Ah. Nevermind." Kagami and Kuroko walked out the door when the ace asked a question out of the blue. "How strong is the 'Generation of Miracles'? Say, if I was to go against them right now, what would happen?"

"... you would be instantly destroyed."

"Can't you say that in a different way…"

"On top of that, the five geniuses have all joined different veteran schools this year. There is no mistake that one of them will be standing at the top."

"... HAHH AHAHA! Nice, I'm burning! … I've decided! I'll take all these guys down and become the number one in Japan."

…

…

...

"I think it's impossible."

"HEY!"

"I don't know about the potential of your abilities but with your current level, you can't hold a candle to any of them. It's impossible… alone… I have decided as well. I am a supporting actor, a shadow… but a shadow will become darker if the light is stronger and it will make the white of the light stand out. As the shadow of the main actor, I will make you, the light, the number one in Japan." A fist clenched the bottom part of Kagami's shirt. "**And if you fall, fucking Bakagami…**" Kiriko's eye burned with power, fire, and wrath as he grinned sadistically at the taller male, "**I will pick up the mantle of the being the fucking angel's light and give him exactly what he fucking wants. If you fall again, I will become the best in all of fucking Japan. Just you watch. I will be there to pick things up when you fall from your high horse.**"

Kagami couldn't help but shudder in terror at those words. He didn't let his shudder show, however. He couldn't show his weakness in front of the blue-haired, psychotic terror. Instead:

"HA! Nice words there. Just do what you want."

"**W**e **w**i**l**l **d**o **j**u**s**t **t**h**a**t **fucking **B**a**k**a**g**a**m**i!**"

The strongest five players… will be challenged by the light, the shadow, and the demon?

"Match? You can't play yet." Hyuuga Junpei, the second year captain of the Seirin team, stated.

"HA?! WHY THE HE… W… TELL ME WHY, CAPTAIN! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!" Kagami screamed. A heavy dictionary nailed the ace in the face.

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP, BAKAGAMI! NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR BLABBING AT 8 O'CLOCK IN THE FUCKING MORNING!**" Kiriko's voice rang through the hallway but no one was there except for the team captain and Kagami.

"What was that?!" Huuya shouted as he looked up and down the hallway.

"Nevermind that, captain! Why am I not apart of the team?! Am I not good enough?!"

"Huh…? OH! Ah, that's not it. You're not used to polite language huh? You freshmen are still temporary members of the club, you know? You're not proper members yet."

Riko sat at her desk in one of the classrooms and enjoying her milk. A tablet was in front of her with basketball clips on it.

"...Alright, this one improved just like I thought *insert heart here*. Bringing up guys is so nice *insert heart*." She said wistfully with a blush on her face.

"COACH!"

The door slammed open and Riko spat her milk onto the floor in front of her.

"MAKE ME A REAL NEW CLUB MEMBER!" Kagami shouted.

"**I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP**!"

BOOM!

Kagami fell to the ground with a dictionary sticking out of his head and unconscious.

"Aah, dirty. Geez, what's happening today. You too?" Riko complained.

"Too?" The ace asked as the dictionary fell from his face and seemingly conscious.

"Kuroko-kun came to say the same thing earlier!"

**Flashback!**

"_... I would like to become a real club member please."_

_Riko spat her milk on the floor. "SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THERE?!"_

"_**We were here the whole fucking time, fucking Coach."**_

**Back to story!**

"That guy…" Kagami muttered to himself.

"Geez, you two are hasty ones, huh? You naughty boys!"

"... what the hell are you saying?"

"Well, you've got firepower and there's free spaces on the bench so here you go. Be my guest." Riko smiled as she handed the larger teen a permission form.

"I'll be able to play in matches like this?" Kagami grinned as he started out the door.

"Ah wait a second." Riko called Bakagami back in. "Just the test to be accepted is Monday at 8:40 on the rooftop!"

"Hrm…" Kagami grumbled as he stopped in front of a message board. One particular article caught his eye. '_Boy Basketball Club, Qualified for the Kantou Tournament on their first Participation!_''

"Heh, maybe the basketball club is actually quite amazing?" Kagami muttered to himself.

"It is amazing."

Kagami jumped three feet off the ground.

"BASTARD! APPEAR NORMALLY! STOP JUMPING OUT OF NOWHERE!"

"Shh…" Kuroko whispered as he pointed to the Library sign.

"YOU'RE PICKING A FIGHT? YOU'RE PICKING A FIGHT, RIGHT?! ANSWER ME!" Kagami snarled as he gripped the bluette's head in a vice grip.

"... I am not… **but I am.**"

BOOM!

Kiriko had grabbed Kagami and threw him - face first - into the ground. When the larger teen looked up, he saw it was Kuroko who was in control.

"Kagami-kun… why are you on the floor? Why is there a book imprint in your face?" He questioned. "That hurt…" He muttered to himself.

'_I seriously can't believe it… this guy who is just invisible usually… to think he was called the phantom sixth player in basketball… but wait, why? The other players of "the Generation of Miracles" all went to bigger veteran schools, right? Why didn't that guy go too?_'' The ace thought to himself. "Hey. Kuroko…" He turned and said bluette was nowhere in sight. "Ah well, that doesn't matter… the most important thing is…" He grumbled. '_... the next time we meet, I'll kill him._' Kagami thought as he subconsciously mangled the stair railing he was holding onto.

A passing student gapped at him in shock.

**Monday**

"Fu fu fu. I was waiting!" Riko smiled as she stood by the railing on the rooftop.

"Are you an idiot?" Kagami asked with a deadpan expression.

"Is it a duel?" Kuroko wondered out loud, scaring the crap out of some people.

"It's true, I forgot, but… speaking of Monday… ISN'T IT 5 MINUTES BEFORE THE BEGINNING OF THE CLASS' MORNING MEETING?!" A dark and ominous feeling rushed down Kagami's back.

"**Keh keh keh… I will let this one time slide, Bakagami**.." The words were whispered so only Kagami could here and he was shivering uncontrollably.

"Before that there is one thing I have to say. Last year I made a promise when the captain asked me to become the coach. WE'RE PLAYING BASKETBALL TO AIM FOR THE NATIONALS! IF YOU'RE NOT READY FOR THIS, FEEL FREE TO GO TO ANOTHER CLUB!" Riko exclaimed with a beaming grin on her face.

"... Ha? What do you…?" A random freshman asked.

"I know that you guys are strong but I want to check something more important than that. No matter how seriously you practice, you'll always be weak if you're thinking 'maybe one day, I'll do it' or 'as long as I can'. I WANT YOU TO HAVE A BIG CONCRETE OBJECTIVE and the will to achieve it no matter what. THAT'S WHY NOW! FROM HERE! YOU WILL SHOUT YOUR CLASS NUMBER! YOUR NAME! AND YOUR GOAL FOR THIS YEAR! BY THE WAY, ALL SECOND YEARS INCLUDING ME DID THE SAME LAST YEAR *insert heart*! On top of that, if you can't do that here, next time I'll have you confess to the girl you like completely naked!"

"EEEEEHHHHH?!"

"Ha?" Kagami asked.

'_HAAA?! I DIDN'T HEAR ABOUT THAT!'_

'_WELL, THEY SAID IT WHEN WE WERE INVITED TO THE CLUB!'_

'_BUT TO THINK YOU'D HAVE TO GO THAT FAR?!_''

"I SAID IT EARLIER BUT YOU REALLY NEED A BIG CONCRETE HURDLE! IF YOU'RE THINKING 'LET'S PASS THE FIRST ROUND' OR 'I'LL DO MY BEST', I WANT YOU TO FIX THAT!" Riko shouted.

"WHAT SHOULD WE DO… WAIT, SHE'S REALLY SERIOUS?!"

'_The teachers will be angry after that..._'

"Isn't that too easy? It won't even be a test." Kagami muttered as he jumped up onto the side railing and ignoring Riko's shocked look.

"CLASS 1-B, SEAT 8, KAGAMI TAIGA! I WILL DEFEAT THE 'GENERATION OF MIRACLES' AND BECOME THE NUMBER ONE IN JAPAN!"

**Down Below**

"I was surprised…"

"What's that about?"

"Well done."

'_Waah, they're doing it this year too after all._' Hyuuga thought.

A loud screech sounding like it came from a microphone was heard.

…

…

…

…

"**FUCKING SEIRIN HIGH SCHOOL FUCKING BASKETBALL CLUB WILL BEAT THE 'GENERATION OF DORKS' INTO THE GROUND IF I DON'T HAVE ANY FUCKING THING TO SAY ABOUT IT! YA-HA!**"

Everyone jumped out of their skins.

**Up above**

Everyone jumped and covered their ears by the shrill loudness of the shouting.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" The freshmen cried while Kagami facepalmed. Riko just stared at the blue-haired male.

'_This guy's a monster. No doubt about that._' Riko thought.

"Do they have to be that angry because I spoke a bit loudly?" Kagami grumbled as he sipped from his coke.

"I hadn't done anything yet and I still got scolded…"

PSSH!

Kagami spat out his drink as he stared at Kuroko - who was sipping on his milkshake - with wide eyes. '_AGAIN?!_'' He thought. '_Should I change stores? We meet here JUST too often..._' Kagami facepalmed.

"And it has become quite a problem." Kuroko continued.

"That's true… AAAAH?! WHAT?!" Kagami shouted, causing many people to look at the tigerman. They thought he was crazy when they saw him talking to himself.

"**Quit ya shouting, Bakagami. We're getting un-fucking-necessary attention.** It doesn't seem I will be able to fulfill my part of the promise anytime soon."

"Ha?"

"It seems that since then, the rooftop is heavily guarded. What will I do if I'm unable to join the club? **Blackmail the prissy princey principal of another school to let ya join their basketball team while staying here at Seirin.**"

"There's no way that will happen, you know. More importantly, there was something that was bothering me. To begin with, you were considered good enough to be called the phantom sixth player, right? Then why don't you join a renown vetera school like the other five guys? Do you have… a reason to play basketball?"

"... the middle school I was at was really strong at basketball..."

"I KNOW THAT ALREADY!"

"**Shove it, Bakagami. I'm the one telling the story here so don't get ya panties in a twist and interrupt. **But there was only one simple rule over there. It was 'Winning is EVERYTHING'. What was necessary for that sake wasn't teamwork. The '**Generation of Dorks**' was just basketball based on overwhelming individual skills that was the strongest. But… you couldn't have called that a 'team' anymore. I was playing with these five **assholes with 20 foot poles shoved up their asses**, but… I felt like I was missing something important."

"... so what is it? It can't be… that you want to take down the 'Generation of Miracles' your basketball skills?"

"I used to think like that but…"

"SERIOUSLY?!"

BAM!

"**Quit fucking interrupting me when I'm talking Bakagami!**" Kiriko had smacked Kagami on the head with a tray. "Rather than that, in this school… I was moved by your and **the one hell of a coach**'s words. Right now, the most important reason for which I'm playing basketball… is because I want to make you and this team the best in Japan."

"Still saying that embarrassing stuff as usual! Here. Leftovers!" Kagami pushed the-once-moutain-now-turned-hill of burgers toward Kuroko. "Aah, whatever, as long as I get to crush the 'Generation of Miracles'. Also, it's not 'I want'. YOU WILL MAKE US NUMBER ONE, RIGHT?!" Kagami shouted as he stood up from his seat.

"**Keh keh keh… you're learning Bakagami**." The tigerman was quite happy he would get off lightly this time for yelling at him. "**Now… WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY ABOUT YELLING AT ME, BAKAGAMI?!**"

Or maybe not.

"What's with all the fuss?" Kagami asked, curiously, as he entered the classroom and noticed a lot of people at the windows. He walked over to them. "GAAAAHHH!" He cried in shock and terror.

The words "I WILL MAKE YOU THE NUMBER ONE IN JAPAN" were written across the field in paint the color of blood. To give the message a haunting effect, the letters were made so they looked like they were dripping blood and it certainly looked that way from Kagami's point of view.

"THIS BETTER NOT BE SOME KIND OF MURDER SCENE TAKEN FROM A 'LAW & ORDER' EPISODE!" The tigerman screamed in outrage.

A postscript appeared with the words "IF YOU THINK THIS IS SOME KIND OF MURDER SCENE FROM A 'LAW & ORDER' EPISODE, THEN YOU HAVE NO SENSE OF HUMOR".

A large blown up image of a maniacally laughing Kiriko appeared. Kagami had to suppress a shudder.

'_This is going to be a interesting year._' Riko thought.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, what happened to the coach? I know she was supposed to look for an opponent for a practice match but... " Hyuuga panted as he held the ball for a second during practice.

"She came back already. It seems she's just skipping practice. Seems like she found a team." Furihata commented.

"SHE'S SKIPPING?!" Hyuuga screamed with a shocked look on his face. "You'd better be ready, everyone! If that girl is skipping practice, that means… our next opponent is quite a dangerous one."

Riko appeared in the doorway of the gym, whistling an off key and unknown tune.

"Ah, coach… welcome back." Kuroko stated, scaring the crap out of some people.

"I'm back! Sorry, I'll get changed immediately! Ah, just a thing. I got a match ready with a school that has one of the 'Generation of Miracles'..." Riko grinned, slyly, as she pranced toward the change rooms.

"What?" Hyuuga asked with a deadpan look.

"Seriously?"

"**Strange little she-demon…**"

"WTF?!"

"Hmm? This… this issue, wasn't it at the time Kuroko was in Teikou?"

"Ooooh it's featuring articles about each of the players from the 'Generation of Miracles'. Kuroko… didn't get an article huh?" Hyuuga pondered to himself as he read the basketball magazine in the semi-full boys' change room.

"Even though you were the sixth player… didn't someone come to get data?" A random first year asked.

"Someone came but forgot about me." Kuroko said in monotone.

'_SO PAINFUL!_'' Everyone thought and they all felt like crying even though they would never admit it.

"On top of that, someone like me is completely different from these five persons. Because they are true geniuses." Kuroko continued.

A male teenager stood at the gates of Seirin. He was rather tall and had yellow - amber eyes with blonde hair and rather stylish clothing on. His eyes looked over the school in silent amusement.

"Ooh, so this is Seirin. As expected from a new school, it looks nice." He said.

"Check that guy out, he looks so cool!"

"So tall… wait, that guy, isn't he that model?"

The sounds of balls hitting the ground, passing, grunts, gasps, pants, and footsteps filled the gym. Seirin was practicing today and they just witnessed a perfect play made by Kiriko.

Yes. They finally learned about Kiriko. How, you ask? Easy. Kagami was being an idiot so Kiriko handed the guy's ass to him. Quite literally as well. Thus, they went into a loooooonnnnnggggg conversation about who Kuroko and Kiriko were. Okay, it was more like a horror scene due to Kiriko's swearing and threatening. To say the other Seirin basketball players were scared, would be an understatement.

"Incredible, he turned back even though he was going at full speed?! You wouldn't think that cut was made by a human…"

"Do you think you could beat even the 'Generation of Miracles' with that?!"

"IT'S POSSIBLE! ACTUALLY DON'T YOU THINK IT'S MORE THAN LIKELY?!"

"THAT KIND OF MOVE ISN'T SOMETHING ANYONE CAN DO!"

"MAYBE HE'S SURPASSED THEM ALREADY!?"

"**With ya pansy prissy current level, ya can't hold no stupid candle to any of them 'Generation of Dorks'. That was what I said but…"** Kiriko told Kagami with a small smirk on his face.

"Huh? Where is Kuroko? We told him we were meeting here, too."

"Geez, this guy can be really troublesome sometimes."

"KUROKO! COME OUT!"

Kagami slowly backed away from the peeving demonic Seirin player. '_3… 2… 1..._' He mentally counted down from three as he put his fingers in his ears and slowly scrunched himself into a ball.

"**I'M RIGHT HERE YA DAMNED PUSSIES! NOW QUIT CALLING ME AND GET BACK TO PRACTICING YA DAMNED SLACKERS!" **Kiriko roared as he chucked a lot of basketballs at his team, each ball hitting their marks: his teammates' faces.

"A PRACTICE MATCH AGAINST KAIJOU HIGH?!"

"YUP!" Riko chirped with a grin on her face. "By the way, why do you all - except for Kiriko and Kagami - have big red prints on your faces?" She asked with her head tilted to the side.

They all pointed to Kiriko and that was is because pointing at Kiriko was self-explanatory.

"They won't be bad as an opponent! We'll be using all the freshmen too!" Riko continued.

"Rather than not bad. It's more that they'll be way too much…" Hyuuga commented.

"Are they that strong?" Kawahara asked.

"They're a powerful school of national class, taking part in the inter-high tournament every year."

"EEH?!"

"More importantly, coach, what you said when you came back last time, were you serious?"

"What?" Kagami asked.

"Ah, Kagami, you didn't here?" Furihata asked.

"Of course! This year, Kaijou is one of the schools that have a player of the 'Generation of Miracles', Kise Ryouta." Riko explained.

'_The Generation of Miracles!_'' Kagami thought with a shocked look on his face. If Kiriko had any reaction, it was hard to tell except for all the twitching his left eye and right hand were doing.

"EEH?!"

"REALLY?!"

'_To think it'd happen so quickly… I'm grateful! it's raising the tension!' _Kagami thought with a sadistic grin on his face.

"On top of that, that Kise, isn't he the rumored model?" Hyuuga asked.

"SERIOUSLY?!"

"INCREDIBLE!"

"HE LOOKS GOOD AND PLAYS BASKETBALL, WELL ISN'T THAT HARSH?!"

"That's it huh… you can't help envying him…" Hyuuga remarked dryly.

"IT'S UNFAIR!"

"Idiots…" Riko muttered as she finally noticed all the women in the gym, "WAIT… HUH? WHAT?! WHY IS THERE SUCH A CROWD HERE?!"

"Aaah, damn… I didn't come for that but…" A yellow-haired man was at the front of the line of women, signing papers.

"THAT GUY…"

'_Why is a guy of the Generation of Miracles here?_' Riko thought.

The twitching of Kiriko's eye and hand picked up exponentially.

"KISE RYOUTA!" Was the collective shout.

"I'm seriously sorry… er… well, do you mind waiting a few minutes?" Kise asked.

'_This guy is?!'_ Kagami thought, completely outraged.

"Wha… why are you here!?" Izuki shouted.

"Well, when I heard the next opponent was Seirin I remembered it was the school Kurokocchi joined. So I came to say hi." Kise said with a cheerful shrug.

The twitching picked up again as Riko ordered Koganei to go get the first aid kit and possibly the AED just in case. This was going to get ugly if Riko knew Kiriko's personality by now.

"KUROKOCCHI!" Kise screamed as he launched himself at Kiriko and just about took the smaller boy out. Well he would have if the bluenette hadn't grabbed him by the hand, scrunched him up into a ball, and tossed him into the net, scoring a three pointer. The yellow-haired teen hit the ground with a thud and a groan.

"**Don't fucking touch me, fucking Sunshine and Rainbows.**" Kiriko growled.

The whole Seirin team stared at Kise's downed form in shock before whipping their heads around to stare at Kiriko. They witnessed his switch over with Kuroko who merely blinked at the scene before him. Kise, however, did not.

"Wah! So mean! Why are you so mean to me Kuroko?! What happened to you?! Why did you throw me?!" Kise "sobbed" into the bluenette's basketball uniform.

"I wasn't being mean to you Kise-kun. I also didn't throw you. Kise-kun must be high on something or he hit his head pretty hard. Could you please stop making things up?" Kuroko stated in a monotone voice, completely oblivious to Kise's crocodile tears and the winces from his team.

'_So cruel_...' They thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**/: Hello everybody! As you already know, I'm dinohannah! Anyway, thank you for the faves, follows, and reviews! I just wanted to say this is not a slash fic (I'm not that great at writing those but I could try). Also, I apologize if the way I set things up in my fanfics are weird. I grew up, strictly, on proper paragraph structure and grammar. If you have any questions, feel free to ask and I will also take requests if there are any. Sayonara! :/**

Kise was, literally, gone with the wind as he practically flew back to his school. All the while, texting and dodging random objects, people, and other random objects.

_Kise: AOMINECCHI! MURASAKIBARACCHI! AKASHICCHI! MOMOICCHI! MIDORIMACCHI! KUROKOCCHI IS BEING MEAN! HE CALLED ME 'FUCKING SUNSHINE AND RAINBOWS'! HE ALSO TOSSED ME INTO A BASKETBALL NET! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PRECIOUS KUROKOCCHI?! HE'S SOOO MEAN TO ME! WHAT HAPPENED?!_

_Aomine: Kise… what have you been eating? Tetsu would never do such a thing. Get your head out of the gutter and… GET A LIFE!_

_Murasakibara: Have you been eating too many mushrooms? Too many sunflowers? Are you alright Ki-chin? You shouldn't make things up… _

_Midorima: That is simply not possible. Kuroko would never do such a thing and QUIT CALLING ME THAT!_

_Momoi: Kise-kun is silly! That was a good joke!_

_Akashi: Ryouta… don't text me about silly things you thought up. There will be consequences if you do._

At that moment in time, Kise had never felt the urge to smack his head on something so badly. As soon as he got to his school, he smacked his head on wall three times. He completely ignored the godsmacked looks of his teammates and classmates.

'_THEY DON'T GET IT! WAAAHHH!_" He mentally cried.

"Well that was interesting." Hyuuga commented as he watched Kise flew out the gym.

"Gomen, but why was Kise-kun on the ground and why did he run out the gym crying?"

"GAH!" They all jumped a good foot in the air. Kuroko, who they completely forgot was there, was beside them as he stared at the door the yellow haired teen ran through.

Kagami mentally groaned. This year was going to be the death of him.

The Seirin Basketball team walked down the pavement and onto the grounds of Kaijou High. All the member - except for Riko, Kagami, and Kuroko - were "oohing" and "aahing" at the massive buildings.

Kagami and Kuroko, obviously, were walking side by side. Well, it was more like Kuroko was walking and Kagami was trying to impersonate a brain-eating zombie. The bloodshot eyes didn't help in anyway.

"Kagami-kun, your eyes seem even worse than usual…" Kuroko commented in monotone as he looked up at the taller male.

"Shut up. I was too fired up, so I couldn't sleep." Kagami grumbled.

"... are you supposed to be a grade schooler before a field trip instead of a zombie?"

The ace's head slowly turned with a creak so he could death glare the buenette into the ground.

"HI! I'll be counting on you guys today!" A voice called before Kagami could do anything to the shadow.

"KISE!" The team exclaimed.

"Since this place's so big, I came to greet you." Kise's cheery disposition disappeared and he started crying crocodile tears. "Kurokocchi~ ever since you turned me down so easily… I've been crying myself to sleep every night, geez…" He exhaled very loudly as they started walking to the front doors of Kaijou. "Not a single girl has ever turned me down, you know?"

"... would you stop saying things like that?" Kuroko stated dryly.

"That's why, since Kurokocchi is willing to say that much about you… I'm a bit interested." A smirk split Kise's face. ""I'm not really obsessed with the name 'Generation of Miracles', but… if you're willing to pick a fight that much… even someone like me is no man to let that slide… sorry, but I'll have to seriously take you down."

"OF COURSE!" Kagami exclaimed, a feral grin on his face. One that challenged the pathetic smirk on Kise's.

"Ah, it's here." Kise commented as the appeared near the Kaijou gym doors.

"... wait. Huh?" Riko asked. "... we're playing… on a half court? They're practicing already on the other half…?"

"Aah, you're here. Nice to meet you. We'll be playing on only this side of the court, you don't mind?" A fat and chubby man - Kaijou High School's basketball club coach, Takeuchi Genta - asked.

Riko grimaced with an irritated look on her face.

"Nice to meet you too… er, what might you mean…?" Riko asked.

"It's just like you see. Today's match is just a light warm-up for our team, but… the club members that won't play just won't see anything worth learning by just watching, so… in order not to waste their time, the other members are going to practice as usual. But even though I say it's a warm-up, it's still our regular members. Please, don't get yourselves defeated by triple the points."

Everyone on the team had pissed off looks. Well, almost everyone. Kuroko just blinked.

Riko was the worst. She was shaking in irritation and anger as veins throbbed all over her face and neck.

'_They are making fun of us… in other words, we're just "an opponent for them to train in their spare time...'_ Kagami thought in anger and irritation.

The rest of the Kaijou regulars went to their change room to finish getting changed, including Kise.

"So… how are we going to beat them?" Hyuuga asked Riko who was still shaking in anger.

"Well…" She began with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I have an idea." All eyes turned to Kuroko and some people had to jump away from him in their own fright. "We should let Kiriko play for us. This will be very easy for him. Let me switch over~!" With a swish, he moved the eyepatch over his right eye.

'_Oh no...'_ Kagami thought with a grimace.

"**ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, YOU USELESS SACKS OF TRASH?! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?! I AM THE MOTHER FUCKING BASKETBALL KING! WHY WOULD I PLAY AGAINST SHIT PLAYERS LIKE THEM?! IT'S A GODDAMN DISGRACE!"** Kiriko shouted and the present people in the gym just stared in shock at the Seirin team.

"WHAT?!"

"NO WAY! NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!"

"YOU WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN, SHORTY?!"

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE THIS GAME!"

"**THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GOOD FOR ANYWAY!**"

The rest of the Kaijou Regulars walked out of the changerooms and stared at the scene.

Kuroko was blinking as the Seirin members were either acting out something or just freaking out.

"Did we miss something?" One Kaijou regular asked.

"Just keep on walking. Just keep on walking! JUST KEEP ON WALKING!" Koganei shouted at the regular who meeped and ran away.

"Ehem." The Kaijou coach coughed into his hand. "LET THE PRACTICE MATCH BETWEEN SEIRIN HIGH AND KAIJOU HIGH, BEGIN!"

The starting players lined up on the court.

"Err… well… I said we're starting… Seirin, would you mind getting your fifth player on the quart quickly?" The Kaijou ref. asked.

"Err… we are five here." Kuroko stated.

"OOEH?! The regulars of Kaijou screamed. Congratulations, Kuroko, you just scared the basketball team of Kaijou, shitless.

"WOH… WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GUY?!"

"HE'S INVISIBLE OR WHAT?!"

"A GUY LIKE THAT IS A STARTING MEMBER?!"

'_Uwah, I didn't notice him in front of me...'_

'_Such a gloomy guy… well, that means we only have to take care of that number 10.'_

'_Wait, can that guy actually play basketball?'_

"Ridiculous… with all that big talk, I thought they were going to make more decent players play." The Kaijou coach grumbled with a long sigh.

"... I wonder about that. Though, well… he might not be a decent one." Kise smiled mischievously.

Riko stared at the players on the court with mixed emotions.

"What's wrong, coach…?" A first year on the bench asked but Riko didn't hear him.

'_HMMM?! WHAT… ISN'T THAT LOOKING BAD?! I can't see everything on top of their clothes, but… well, their stats are high altogether… we might be completely losing on the physical side… honestly, it's as expected from a team on National level. We've got Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun on our side, though… and Kiriko-kun as much as he doesn't want to play against this team… how much can we use those tw - THREE'S abilities?!'_

The game had started with the ball in Kaijou's possession.

"Let's start by scoring once! Let's make that properly!" Kasamatsu called with the ball in his hand. He was dribbling the ball down -

Kuroko stole the ball with a loud smack.

- the court… or maybe not.

"WAH…?!" Kasamatsu shouted '_WHERE DID THIS GUY COME FROM?!'_

"WHAAT?!" The rest of Kaijou - except for Kise -echoed their captain's words.

As Kuroko ran down the court, dribbling the ball, Kaijou's number 4 Kasamatsu was catching up and marking the blue-haired phantom.

'_... wait, now that I look at him… THIS GUY IS SLOW!'_ Number 4 thought and right as he blocked Kuroko, the tricky phantom had passed the ball into the awaiting hands of Kagami Taiga, Seirin's trusty ace, Kuroko's best friend and partner, and Kirikou's prey.

"AH?!" 4 shouted.

Kagami jumped up and slam dunked the ball with a mental cry of "TAKE THAT!".

Kaijou stared in shock as the red and black-haired teen descended from his high jump… and with the basketball net in tow.

"Ooh?" Kagami asked as he stared at the hoop in his hand.

"OOOOEEH?! HE DESTROYED THE GOAL?!"

"A bolt was completely rusted…"

"THAT'S STILL NOT NORMAL!"

Kaijou stared in shock. Seirin stared in shock. Kuroko and Kagami just inspected the hoop.

"What now, Kuroko? Look at this. Oh a hoop is bigger than I thought." Kagami said.

"What now… first, we apologize, and then…" Kuroko said as he turned to the coach of Kaijou. "Sorry, it seems we have broken the goal -"

" - Would you mind if we use the other half of the court?" Kagami finished with a feral grin on his face and the basketball hoop over a shoulder.

**/: And chapter 4 is finished and apparently I had another chapter ready! See you later! :/**


	6. Chapter 6

"What? They're using the whole court after all?"

"THERE'S A GUY THAT DESTROYED A BACKBOARD!"

"Haa? … WOW! SERIOUSLY?!" Different voices rang out through the gym.

"It's true that you've surprised him with that. It's the first time I have seen the coach make that kind of face." Kise said with a small laugh and a grin as he came up beside Kagami and Kuroko.

"It's because he kept looking down on us. Take that!" Kagami shouted with a growl in his voice and a peeved look.

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko began and the Seirin Ace turned to look at the bluenette. "How much… does a blackboard cost?" The shadow asked.

"EH?! WE'VE GOT TO PAY FOR IT?!" Kagami shouted.

"WE'LL RESUME THE MATCH!" The Kaijou coach shouted and the respective players gathered on the court. Kise Ryouta was one of them.

"He's finally here…" Kagami growled with a feral glint in his eyes.

"Such a pressure now that he's serious. You wouldn't think that guy is actually a model." Hyuuga grumbled in annoyance. Both him and Kagami seemed peeved so, Kuroko…

"... this isn't just for show. He's the same inside." … tried to comfort them in his own little way even though it didn't do much. If anything, it made them more peeved. Oh Kuroko, you and your montone commentary.

Riko didn't pay anyone attention except for Kise. '_Now that I see him again… he's a monster…. KISE RYOUTA!'_ She thought as his estimated stats flowed past her eyes. '_Height 189 cm. Weight 70 kg. Level unknown. Power level high. Speed high. Flexibility high. I have sent my players to their dooms! IF ONLY KIRIKO WERE PLAYING! WE WOULD MOP THE FLOOR WITH THESE GUYS!'_

"KYAAA, KISE-KUN!" The whole watching woman body of Kaijou High School screamed for their idol.

"WAAH?! WHAT THE HELL?!" Hyuuga shouted.

"Ah, that? That's the same thing whenever he's playing. Actually…" Kasamatsu said before he had a major mood swing and landed a direct hit to Kise's head via his foot. "HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA KEEP WAVING AT THEM!"

"OUCH! SORRY!" Kise shrieked.

"I'LL HIT YOU!"

"You already did…" Came Kise's weak reply from the floor.

Kagami was staring at the two when he felt an ominous and dark aura appear beside him. He slowly turned his head and saw a massive dark cloud appear over Kuroko's body.

'_I can practically hear Kiriko cackling from here...'_ He thought with a terrified expression on his face.

"Uh… Ku-kuroko? Wh… what's the matter?" He stammered.

The phantom of Seirin whipped his head around and Kagami fought to keep his manly shriek inside.

Kuroko's only visible eye was completely blank but you could still see the visible cloud floating around his head.

"Kagami-kun… for some odd reason… I feel oddly… joyous… that Kise is getting hurt… why?" Kuroko asked with his head tilted to the side and Riko had to stop herself from glomping him.

"Haah… don't ask… just don't ask…" Kagami sighed with a hand on his forehead.

"DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION JUST NOW, KISE?!" Kasamatsu shouted as he plummeted Kise's shoulders with hard stabs and punches.

"OUCH! OUCH!" Kise shrieked in answer.

"SINCE THEY'VE INTRODUCED THEMSELVES IN SUCH A GREAT WAY… it's rude if we don't return the favor!" The point guard of Kaijou said with another impressive mood swing.

The game finally restarted with Kagami marking Kise.

"AH!"

Kasamatsu passed the ball between the scattered Seirin players and the ball landed in Kise's hands who was right at the net.

The yellow haired teen jumped upward in a perfect resemblance of Kagami's vertical jump.

"Here comes our greetings too." Kise said with a smirk as he continued to jump.

'_This guy, IT CAN'T BE!'_ Kagami thought with wide eyes as he rushed over to net, trying so hard to reach it before the model known as Kise dunked the ball.

He was too late as Kise dunked the ball with a cry of "OOOH!". Such a manly victory cry, Kise. No wonder you could never defeat Aomine when your cries of victory always sound like you finishing off an orgasm.

"OOOOOOH!" Was the cry of the Kise fangirl and fanboy club.

"MORON, YOU SHOULD HAVE BROKEN IT LIKE THEM! DO IT AGAIN!" Kasamatsu kicked the golden haired teen in the rear with a tone that made him sound like a military officer.

"OUCH, SORRY!" Was Kise's manly answer.

'_EEEEH?!' _The rest of the Kaijou team thought in shock.

Kagami was dumbfounded as he stared at the basketball hoop. '_No… that power was greater than mine..._' He thought.

"I can't really do that with the girls, but… in basketball, I never forget to return a favor." Kise said with a grin, completely ignoring the few dozen veins that magically started throbbing all over Kagami's face or the way his eyes turned completely black.

"FINE! KUROKO, THE BALL!" Kagami ordered as if he was ordering his pet dog to sit down.

Very obediently, Kuroko appeared behind a very shocked Kasamatsu and Kise as he maneuvered the ball into the Seirin Ace's hands via a very complex and fast pass.

"NWOH! Damn!" Kise exclaimed as he rushed to catch up to Kagami.

'_THAT GUY FROM BEFORE?! WHERE IS THAT GUY APPEARING FROM?!' _Kasamatsu thought, incredulously, and rushed to cover the bluenette phantom.

Kagami performed his signature vertical jump and dunked the ball.

His battle cry:

"OOOHH!"

Great. He can join Kise at the zoo and sit there until they decide to be basketball players instead of hormonal female monkeys.

"LET'S GO FULL POWER TOO!" Kise grinned as the rest of his team stared at Seirin.

Riko stared in shock at the court and at the scoreboard.

'_Wait… what is going on?' _She thought. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! WHAT'S WITH THAT PLACE?! THE MATCH ONLY STARTED THREE MINUTES AGO, RIGHT?!" She shouted. '_The teams… are just exchanging blows without guarding! of course the defense is going full power, but… both of the offenses are just way too strong! This is… what happens when two players of the 'Generation of Miracles' clash!'_

"WOH?!" Hyuuga shouted as he dodged the incoming missile known as a Kaijou player.

Kagami ran to the side, dribbling the ball after it was passed to him by Kuroko, when Kise came up beside him. The Seirin tossed the ball into the air when he arrived next to the net… only for the ball to get stolen by Kise.

"WHA?!" Kagami shouted.

The yellow haired teen in the jersey marked seven ran past many Seirin members and jumped when he reached the net. The ball landed in the net, thus, earning Kaijou more points.

"Captain… I would like to request a timeout." Kuroko asked, seemingly appearing from nowhere and arriving at Hyuuga's side.

"OWAH! WAIT, WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME?!" Hyuuga shouted after he got his rapidly beating heart to slow down slightly.

"The high pace we are playing at now, it isn't good for our bodies..."

"EH?! WAIT, WHAT'S WITH THE WEAK-HEARTED STATEMENT?!"

"And if we don't get Kagami-kun to cool down his head once…"

"Eh?"

"If Kagami-kun gets angry and keeps challenging him at this rate, Kise-kun will anwser with even more strength. At this rate, we will only keep chasing after them while the situation gets worse."

'_He's more talkative than usual… could the situation be worse than I originally thought?'_ Hyuuga thought. "... yeah, it seems so. The coach is thinking the same thing."

"TIMEOUT ASKED BY SEIRIN!" A judge sounded from the table and the two teams split and went to their separate benches.

Riko stared in shock at her benched players. '_Everyone is so tired. You wouldn't think they have only played five minutes… it's not impossible , the pace in which they switch between offense and defense isn't normal at all!'_ She thought.

"WHAT'S WITH THAT MESS, GUYS?!" The Kaijou coach shouted. "HOW MANY POINTS ARE YOU GOING TO LET THEM SCORE?! ARE YOU SLEEPING IN DEFENSE!"

"You say that, but the two freshmen are seriously troublesome." Kasamatsu said.

In an alternate dimension…

"ACHOOO!" Shikamaru Nara sneezed. "I must be catching a cold."

Seirin Vs. Kaijou…

"You're handling the opponent's number 10 well, but… what the hell, that transparent guy isn't normal…" Kasamatsu said.

"Right, huh? See, Kurokocchi is actually…" Kise said only to be punched in the arm.

"Why are you acting all happy for, idiot!"

"OUCH! It'll be alright, probably… the balance will be destroyed really soon… because…"

"First the problem is Kise-kun. To think even Kagami can't handle him…" Riko stated.

"Should we get one more player on him?" Hyuuga asked.

"WHA… WAIT A DAMN SECOND, PLEASE!" Kagami roared.

"... no. There is no way out of this." Kuroko piped up from the far side of the bench.

"**This guy has a weak point.**"

**/: Kiriko and Kise will meet soon! BE PATIENT! :/**


	7. Chapter 7

"WEAK POINT?!" The entire team of Seirin shouted at the bluenette.

"No… honestly, it isn't something you can call a weak point but…" Kuroko stated.

"If that's the case, why didn't you say it earlier?" Hyuuga asked.

"More importantly, I am sorry. There is one more problem…"

"Eh?"

"With the higher pace in which we are playing at, I am starting to lose my efficiency already."

"This guy's misdirection isn't something he can use for the whole 40 minute period." Kise stated.

"Misdi - what?" Kasamatsu asked.

"The number 11, the invisible guy. It's not like he's using magic or anything like that. To explain it simply, he's just turning attention away from himself. For an instant, I am able to do it too. Please look at me." Kise requested as he tossed the ball up in to the air. Almost immediately, Kasamatsu's eyes jumped to the ball. "See? You weren't looking anymore."

"Ah!"

"Kurokocchi uses things like this together with his above average perception and makes himself disappear like an illusion acting only as a relay for passes. Well, even if he didn't do that, he's already hard to notice from the start but… you see, if he uses it too much, you get used to it. It'll keep getting less and less effective."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SUCH AN IMPORTANT THING FROM THE START?!" Riko screamed as she tried to strangle Kuroko via a head lock.

"I am sorry. You didn't ask…" He replied. Clearly, the Seirin Coach's attempts of murder weren't working properly.

"IF WE DON'T ASK, YOU WON'T SAY ANYTHING, YOU BASTARD!" Riko shouted as she continued to strangle him while the Seirin team tried to stop her. '_But I was careless, too. There is no way a weird skill like that was without risks!_''

"TIME OUT IS OVER!" Was the shout from the judges.

"IT ENDED WHILE I WAS STRANGLING KUROKO-KUN!" Riko screamed with tears in her eyes.

"I'll just keep the same guy… please!" Kagami snarled as he headed out on court.

"AH, WAIT… KAGAMI-KUN!" Riko shouted after him.

"With a bit more time, I'll find a way to take him down."

"DAMN! ANYWAY, SWITCH THE DEFENSE FROM MAN-TO-MAN TO ZONE! STRENGTHEN THE MIDDLE, AND HELP IS KISE-KUN IS COMING! GETTING IN KISE'S WAY COMES FIRST!"

"ALRIGHT!" Seirin answered.

"And Kuroko-kun, slow down the pace. As long as they don't get a huge point difference. Can you do it?" Riko asked.

"I will try." Was her reply.

"Oh?" Kise asked when he noticed his path was completely blocked. He passed the ball over to Kasamatsu who tossed it into the net, thus, scoring a three-pointer.

"Are you looking down on Kaijou's regulars? There's a limit to how naive you can be." Kasamatsu glared at Seirin.

"... fff… damn… it's seriously becoming hard…" Hyuuga gritted his teeth as he wiped his face with the hem of his jersey.

Kagami rushed towards Kaijou's net but he was blocked by Kise.

"KH!" He grunted as he passed the ball to Kuroko but Kasamatsu intercepted the ball.

"I see… we're slowly getting used to it…" Kasamatsu muttered when he could see Kuroko on the court, clearly for the first time.

Kise blocked another shot by Kagami and a shout of "OUT OF BOUNDS!" rang through the gym.

The yellow haired GOM member stared at Kagami with a raised eyebrow.

"... isn't it about time you admit it? As you are right now, it's 10 years too early for you to challenge the 'Generation of Miracles'." Kise commented.

"WHAT?!" Kagami snarled with a pissed off expression.

"With the point difference right now, you won't be able to catch up. More than the team's formation or strategy, Basketball is first a sport about 'size'. If you compare your five players to ours, the difference in size and ability is too big. The only one that could have been able to face us is you but I've pretty much seen the extent of your strength already. I'll acknowledge your potential but you're still no match for me. No matter what kind of technique you use, as long as I see it, I'll pay you back twice as much, immediately. No matter how much you struggle, you can't win against me. Well… just remember that reality isn't such a sweet thing." Kise said walking away.

"Ku… ku… ku… ku…" The copycat of the GOM turned to look at Kagami. "Ha ha… HA HA HA HA HA!" Kagami tossed his head back in laughter.

Kaijou stared at Kagami. Seirin stared at him. Kuroko only watched him and that strange black cloud from before appeared above the phantom's head once more.

"Sory, sorry, I was a bit happy, you know…" Kagami held up a hand a tear was in the corner of his eye. "Because it's been a while since I last met a guy who said something like that. Well, this was the usual in America, though."

"EH?! YOU WENT TO AMERICA?! AWESOME!" Kise shouted.

"I just jumped to the conclusion, when I came back to Japan and took my distance from basketball. I regret that now. After all, life is all about challenges! Without strong opponents, living isn't fun. It's perfect if I can't win. I'm not done! It starts now! Don't you think it's too early for cheesy talk? I've understood your weak point." Kise gasped softly. "I guess I can understand why this guy didn't want to say it himself." Kagami looked around. "You can do anything as long as you see it? How about when you don't see it, then?" He grabbed the collar of Kuroko's jersey and started dragging the poor bluenette where Kise stood. "Since he's so hard to notice from the beginning. Doing the same thing is impossible, right? Even for a guy with physical abilities like yours, no matter how much you can try to go unnoticed, you can't use this basketball style. In other words…" Kagami ground his fingers into Kuroko's sky blue hair and the phantom merely stared at the man with annoyance in the single visible orb.

"What are you doing?" Kuroko asked in robot fashion.

"IT'S THIS GUY, RIGHT?! YOUR WEAK POINT!"

Everyone was shocked.

"The weak point of Kise, who Kagami isn't even a match for is the weakest guy on the court for anything else other than passes KUROKO?!" Riko shouted.

"It's true that only Kuroko's play style is impossible for me. But what does it change?" Kise asked with a smirk on his face.

"THE FIRST QUARTER IS OVER! 2 MINUTES OF BREAK!"

"It changes something! I'll make you cry in the second quarter!" Kagami grinned.

"... I see… yeah. This might work." Riko said with a hand on her chin. "It seems Kagami-kun has finally cooled down!"

"No, I was calm from the beginning…" Kagami grumbled.

"You were completely pissed off!"

"But the cooperation between Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun is really important for that." Riko said. "Can you do it?"

"... uh… I… guess…" Kagami grumbled. "GAH!" He looked down at Kuroko when he felt a sharp pain in his side. Kuroko apparently decided it would be a good idea to taser him. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"We are going to defeat Kise-kun, right?" Kuroko asked.

"OF COURSE!" The Seirin ace answered with a taser of his own.

"Well then…" Riko began.

"THE SECOND QUARTER BEGINS!"

"I'm counting on you for the counterattack!" She finished.

The ball was in Kagami's possession when Kise came upon him like the plague.

"Something changed, right?" The GOM member asked.

Kagami merely drove passed him, dribbling the ball without a care.

'_A regular drive? Is he going to go for a fade away again?'_ Kise thought.

The Seirin passed the ball behind him and Kise's eyes widened in shock. The yellownette was even more shocked when Kuroko appeared on the other side of him and maneuvered the ball back into Kagami's hands. The two Seirin players just passed the ball in a complete circle around him.

'A _COOPERATION PLAY WITH KUROKOCCHI?!' _Kise thought in shock.

The Seirin Ace dunked the ball with the ever manly cry: "OOOOHHH!"

"ALRIGHT! OKAY, NICE SHOOT!" The SEirin team shouted from their bench.

Kagami appeared in Kise's view with the ball in hand and passed the ball to the side.

"AGAIN?!" Kise shouted when he realised they were performing the same play on him.

Kuroko passed the ball to the other side of the court and into Hyuuga's hands.

"AH?!" The copycat shouted in shock.

"HERE COMES A THREE POINTER! 3 POINT DIFFERENCE NOW!" Hyuuga performed a flawless three pointer.

"So, have you changed your opinion of me, freshmen?" The captain of Seirin asked as he pushed his glasses up his nose via his middle finger. He was shocked and offended when he saw his teammates walking away from him.

"That number 4 is rather good… don't drop your guard for the later half." Kaijou's captain commented as he watched Hyuuga closely.

Kise ground his teeth in anger. "Kurokocchi…"

"Neither I or Kagami-kun are a match for you… but if we work together… the two us can fight you. Kise-kun is, indeed, strong." Kuroko commented.

"... Kurokocchi changed after all… he wasn't playing that kind of basketball in Teikou… but… this can't stop me either! The one who'll win is me!" The ball was passed to Kise and ended up in his possession. "It's true I can't copy Kurokocchi's cooperation play but… Kurokocchi can't do that for the whole 40 minutes. It'll only keep getting worse for you in the second half!"

"That isn't true either!" Kagami shouted as a comeback.

Right as Kise was about to make a breakthrough, Kuroko appeared in front of him.

"**WHA?! KUROKO IS MARKING KISE?!"**

**/: Okay! Chapter done and please bear with me. I can't wait to get to the part ehn Kiriko shows up during this game. I have something perfect in mind for it soooo you'll have to wait and see! :/**


	8. Chapter 8

**/: Btw, if none of you realised this yet, I modelled Kiriko and Kuroko off of Agito and Akito from Air Gear. I probably should have placed this fanfic as a crossover but I didn't. What do my lovely peers think? :/**

"That guy on Kise… er…"

"Isn't he the one with the incredible passes?"

""EH REALLY?! I didn't see…"

"But wait…"

"THERE'S NO WAY HE'S A MATCH FOR HIM!" The Seirin team shouted.

"I could have never dreamed of that… facing Kurokocchi this way…" Kise began.

"Neither did I." Kuroko answered in monotone.

"I don't know what you're planning but… IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU TO STOP ME, KUROKOCCHI!" Kise drove right past the bluenette only to get cornered by Kagami.

"Wrong. We're not stopping you." The Seirin ace began with a feral grin.

"We're taking it!" Riko finished from where she stood at the Seirin bench.

SMACK!

Kuroko, who was standing behind the copycat of Kaijou, slapped the ball out of the hands of Kise. The ball landed in the awaiting grasp of Kagami Taiga.

'_WHAT?! He stole it from the back?! with the help of Kagami-kun in an instant?!'_ Kise thought in shock.

"It doesn't matter if you can copy whatever plays you see since not letting you through is our goal." Kagami said with a grin as he drove past Kise and dunked the ball.

"OOH, NICE SHOOT!"

"SEIRIN IS CATCHING UP, AGAIN?!"

"They're troublesome. Damn. The two of them working together is even worse." Kasamatsu grumbled.

In another dimension…

"ACHOO! AGAIN?!" Shikamaru roared in anger, literally scaring the living daylights out of the Rookie 9 and everyone else in the area.

Seirin vs. Kaijou...

The ball was once in his possession as Kise stared Kuroko down.

"Then what about if I don't get through? Nobody is forcing me to." Kise stated. With three pointers…" The yellownette stepped into a shooting pose and brought the ball over his head.

The words "SEIRIN 10" loomed over his small body like a nightmare.

SMACK!

Kagami knocked the ball out of Kise's hands and into the clutches of another Seirin team member.

'_Damn it! That means Kurokocchi is taking care of the ground and Kagami is covering him with his height!'_ Kise thought in shock.

'_It's possible because the movement for a three pointer takes time… these guys are really troublesome! The one that let them get the flow is that number 11… even though he's the weakest guy on the field and shouldn't be able to do anything… I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!' _Kasamatsu thought as he watched the current events flash in front of his face.

"LET'S GO! QUICK ATTACK!" Was Seirin's reaction to the steal.

Kise tched as he prepared to run after them. He swung his fist forward and it collided with something soft but hard. The copycat turned his head to see what he ran into and he froze in horror. His fist collided with Kuroko's head.

"AH?!" The yellownette shouted.

"KUROKO-KUN!" Riko screamed only a few seconds after and all the team members of Seirin rushed over to help their comrade.

"REFEREE TIMEOUT!"

"BLOOD! ARE YOU ALRIGHT, KUROKO?!" Hyuuga shouted at the now standing bluenette when he saw the blood pouring down in streams above Kuroko's eye.

"... I am a bit groggy." Kuroko answered.

"BRING THE FIRST AID KIT!" Riko shrieked.

"Hey… are you alright?" Kagami asked as he appeared beside Kuroko. There was genuine worry in his voice.

"I am alright. The match is still going on… right…?" Kuroko asked only to kiss the floor.

"KUROKOOO!" Hyuuga shouted.

"It wasn't the end I hoped for, but… it's over… without these freshmen playing together… there's only increasing the point difference left." Kasamatsu commented as he wiped the sweat of his face with the hem of his shirt.

'_Kurokocchi...'_ Kise thought mournfully. His thoughts and face were filled grief.

Kuroko's body was laid out over the Seirin bench like the team was preparing a funeral for him. The rest of his team stood around him.

"... what should we do? Kuroko-kun can't play anymore so the remaining members only have to do what they have to do!" Riko stated bravely.

'_What they have to do… but without Kuroko… won't that be hard?' _The non-regulars of Seirin thought.

"The second years will take care of offense! It's only the 2nd quarter, but we can't let them get away. It's a bit early, but consider it a 'critical time' Hyuuga-kun! Since Kise-kun will just copy you, you won't take part in offense, Kagami-kun! Focus on the defense. We've got to keep Kise-kun down even a little!"

"IS… IS THAT REALLY… GOING TO BE ALRIGHT?!" Kagami exclaimed.

"It's alright, believe a bit in us!" Hyuuga commented with a raised eyebrow.

"BUT…!"

"I'm telling you it's alright, YOU FUCKING MORON! Listen to what your senpai says from time to time or I'LL KILL YOU!" Kagami's jaw fell to the floor in shock at Hyuuga's form as he left. He gaped for three reasons: 1) Hyuuga swore. 2) Hyuuga threatened him. 3) HYUUGA SWORE!

"LET'S GO!" Riko shouted.

"Geez, the freshmen, these days… listen properly to your senpai! Bow down in front of me!" Hyuuga said with a smile on his face.

"Captain, you've snapped, so you're saying what you're thinking!" Seirin 5 said with a deadpan look and with the ball in hand.

Kagami stared at the two.

"Aaah, don't worry, it's always the same thing during clutch time. When he's speaking his mind like that, his shots are improving, so leave the offense to us and defend like a madman!" 5 said to Kagami as he passed the ball over Kasmatsu's head and over to the captain.

Hyuuga tossed the ball and it landed in the net.

"Sorry but all of our players… aren't good at giving up." Riko commented as stats she memorized from the very beginning flew into her mind. "AN AVERAGE GUY WHEN HE'S NICE! BUT WHEN HE SNAPS HE'S AWESOME! AND SCARY! A CLUTCH SHOOTER WITH DUAL PERSONALITY! HYUUGA JUNPEI! NUMBER 4 SHOOTING GUARD! 178 CENTIMETERS (70.0787 inches), 68 KILOGRAMS (149.914 pounds)! CALM AND COMPOSED, NEVER PANICKING! THE COOL CONTROL TOWER! BUT YOU WOULD NEVER IMAGINE HOW MUCH HE LOVES PLANS! IZUKI SHUN! NUMBER 5 POINT GUARD! 174 CENTIMETERS (68.5039 inches), 64 KILOGRAMS (141.096 pounds)! AN UNSUNG HERO THAT DOES HIS WORK WELL! BUT NOBODY HAS EVER HEARD HIS VOICE! MITOBE RINNOSUKE! NUMBER 8 CENTER! 186 CENTIMETERS (73.2283 inches), 78 KILOGRAMS (171.961 pounds)! HE CAN DO ANYTHING, YET HE CAN'T DO ANYTHING! JACK OF ALL TRADES, BUT MASTER OF NONE! KOGANEI SHINJI! NUMBER 6 FORWARD! 170 CENTIMETERS (66.9291 inches), 74 KILOGRAMS (163.142 pounds)!"

"So mean…" Koganei mumbled as tears poured down his face.

Kagami watched them with a deadpan look.

Despite of the appearance of the game, Seirin barely made any new points as time started to run out. The gameplay was different without Kuroko on the court but it stayed the same since he left it. Kagami would mark Kise and Hyuuga would score a three pointer whenever he could.

'_This is still troublesome… our power decreased with Kuroko out...'_ Hyuuga thought as he dashed down the court.

"Coach… is there no way out of this?" A member of the Seirin team asked.

"Because of the high pace of the first half, they don't have the stamina left for a complex strategy… if at least Kuroko-kun was playing…" Riko stated with a frown.

"Understood."

"Eh?" Riko looked behind her and Kuroko was sitting up. His right eye was closed, his left one was open, and his eyepatch was across the bridge of his nose.

"Good morning… well then I am going." He said with a deadpan voice as he stood up and started walking back onto the court.

Riko ran forward and blocked his path. "WAIT, WAIT, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE NO MATTER WHAT! YOU'RE INJURED, RIGHT?! LOOK HOW UNSTEADY YOU ARE!" She exclaimed.

"But the coach said I should go now…" He protested.

"I DIDN'T! IT WAS ONLY A 'WHAT IF'!"

"... then I am going."

"HEY!"

"The situation will change if I go back on the court, so I beg of you… on top of that,I made a promise to become Kagami-kun's shadow.

STARING CONTEST TIME!

The rest of the benched Seirin players watched the pair as the tension rose.

"Alright! But if I think it's even a bit dangerous, I'm substituting you immediately!" Riko said.

"Thank you, Riko-san." Kuroko resumed walking out onto the court.

"WAIT KUROKO!" The bluenette turned his head and saw another member of Seirin rush up to him.

"Here…" the member said as he moved Kuroko's eye patch over… the blunette's left eye. Kuroko's right eye opened up and a slit pupil was revealed.

'_Uh oh...'_ Riko thought with a grimace.

Kuroko blinked looked up a the member and grinned sadistically.

"GYAAHH!" The member screamed and everyone on the court looked at him and freaked out as well.

A dark ominous cloud surrounded the Seirin team and Kuroko stared at Kagami.

Kuroko didn't make a pretty sight. His right eye was glowing with power and bloodlust. Blood poured down the side of his face and he was still grinning. All in all, Kagami wanted to crap himself.

"**Oh~ Bakagami? I have a question for you! Who the hell hurt my precious Hikari?**" The teen asked, looking rather pissed.

The Seirin team was torn between worshipping this divine god or cowering in fear.

Kiriko just joined the game.


End file.
